


A Marriage of Defiance

by Zoa



Series: A Marriage of Rebellion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Children, F/M, Happily Ever After, Kidnapping, Love, Marriage, Medieval Fantasy, Pregnancy, Romance, Swords, War, lies about rey dying in childbirth, she doesn't, starts bad ends good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: The sequel to 'A Marriage of Rebellion'A single event brings an empire to its knees.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: A Marriage of Rebellion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099265
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

The memory is never far from his thoughts.

It starts like a dream.

_Fall sunshine, fluttering trees, the swaying of the carriage, her happy sigh, the gentle swell of her growing belly beneath his hand, her scent - vanilla and jasmine._

The rest appears before him like flashes of blinding light, the images burned into his mind forever.

_Hard stop. Thrown to the ground. A sharp blade between his ribs. Blood on the earth. On his hands._

_Her cry. Her cry…_

_Darkness._

_Then, pain. His eyes open. The carriage is empty. Driver and guards all dead._

_She’s gone._

****

“Sire?”

Ben’s head jerked to his left. His squire, Dopheld, stood there, shifting his feet. Nervous.

“What is it?” Ben turned away from the war map, the canvas for his memories. As if slowly returning from some other plane, his ears picked up the sounds of the war camp outside his tent. Horses and shouts and the clangs of the blacksmiths. The smells of mud and blood and soot.

“Commander Dameron is back.”

The scouting mission. Finally.

“Send him in.”

A few seconds later a very tired, dirty commander, curled hair plastered to his forehead, stood before the new King of Alderaan and gave his report.

“The contact was right. The fortress is impossible to breach, sire. The stone is pure granite. The gates are Haysian ore. We may have them surrounded, but we can’t get inside.” 

Ben’s fist came down on the table and a loud crack rent the air as the wood splintered from the blow. Dopheld flinched.

He reigned in his rage and despair. They had a backup plan. Whether it would work was another thing.

“What of the other situation?” He glared at Dameron. “Was the contact right?”

A smile broke the commander’s grave expression. “It’s there. On the cliff face.”

Ben’s heart lightened. There was hope.

There hadn’t been, at first. After Rey was taken, Alderaan and its allies, under Ben’s leadership, assaulted the Empire’s borders. But even the combined armies of the Outer Regions and Alderaan were not enough to combat Coruscant’s might. Defeat after defeat, thousands dead throwing themselves against Palpatine’s forces.

All was lost.

Until… a miracle.

The Resistance began to receive messages. Encoded, but once translated they were found to contain vital information on the location of various Imperial strongholds and how best to get past their defenses. Little by little, Palpatine’s was diminished until here they stood, before Palpatine’s last fortress. One last push, and the world would be free of him forever.

Ben would save his family.

“But…”

_No._

“It’s dangerous, Ben. There is a path but it’s narrow and the ocean is wild.” Dameron’s tone was somber. “Whoever we send runs a great risk of plummeting to their death before they ever reach the grate.”

“Then that is a risk I will take,” Ben snapped. He heard Dopheld gasp and Dameron’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t be serious,” the commander exclaimed. “You’re the _king_ , Ben. Our leader. You can’t-”

“It has to be me, Poe.” Ben folded his arms across his chest. “I won’t let anyone else take the risk nor do I trust anyone else to get it right.”

Ben held his old friend’s gaze until Poe sighed and shook his head. “I won’t be able to convince you otherwise, will I.”

“No.”

The commander inclined his head. “Then what’s the plan?”

Ben inhaled a deep breath and turned to Dopheld, who immediately stood at attention.

“Call the generals here,” Ben ordered. “It’s time.”

****

The rock face was even steeper than Ben imagined. And the ocean beneath angrier, roiling, waves reaching ever higher as if to pluck Ben from his perch and drag him to its depths.

One wrong step across the narrow shelf he was shuffling along, it just might.

Above was the fortress, slicing into the sky. Thunder in the distance; the wind picked up, making the journey to the grate more treacherous.

But the Fates were with him.

Ben made it to the grate and made quick work of wrenching it from its rusted hinges.

There was no doubt he was sloshing through sewage, and he did almost have to crawl, but the price was worth paying for the covert entry into Palpatine’s fortress.

Another grate ahead. His exit, if the map smuggled to the Resistance was right.

Ben’s blood rushed through his every vein, his fingers twitching against his sword, ready to split heads from bodies.

Not yet.

First, open the gate.

****

The only protection he bore were leather greaves on his arms and legs. He couldn’t wear full armor through the sewers and hadn’t time to put any on after opening the main gates for his army. It didn’t matter. No one who dared face him would be left standing.

Parry, duck, thrust into the back. Steel against flesh. A strangled groan.

On to the next.

His sword sung, a bloody chant as it tore through his enemies.

Almost there. The inner castle. Where the Emperor was hiding. Where she was being kept.

Three large brutes barred his way to the final gate, the only thing separating him from finding her. Ben charged them with a roar, ramming into one, knocking him off his feet, before twisting and blocking the downward stroke of another’s hefty axe.

The impact traveled up Ben’s arm to his shoulder and he grit his teeth, but he did not break, instead shoving the attacker back and piercing his throat with his sword. Ben jerked his arm back and sent his elbow into the third man, winding him, before his sword followed suit, slicing the brute’s head clean off.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ben surveyed the ongoing battle around him. His army was winning, that was sure. The Emperor’s people fought viciously, but once the Alderaanian troops breached the gate thanks to their king, the Coruscant soldiers had already lost.

The people were angry. Angry their queen had been stolen. Angry their homeland had been enslaved years ago. This war was long overdue.

Ben turned his attention to the castle. “Time to end this,” he growled.

****

Inside there was chaos. Servants darted here and there, hiding precious jewels - or stealing them. Ben didn’t care which. He pushed through toward the throne room.

With a furious kick the mighty doors burst open to reveal the Emperor, reclined on his throne. As if his entire Empire had not crumbled in less than a year.

“You’ve been busy, my boy,” he said by way of greeting. “I’m impressed.”

“Where is Rey?” Ben demanded, eyeing the scarlet guards flanking the deposed Emperor. They would fall, too. “Tell me now and your death will be quick!”

“She’s gone.” The Emperor leaned forward with a smile that froze the very marrow of Ben’s bones. “She died this morning in childbirth. I tried to save her,” Palpatine sat back, his hands spread in mock grief, “but it was no use.”

A roaring filled Ben’s ears and he staggered back a step. No. Impossible. She couldn’t be. He’d know. He would _know_.

“Liar.” He steeled himself and stalked forward again, raising his sword. The guards surrounded him but Ben kept his eyes on Palpatine. “You’re nothing but a liar.”

A frenzy of red and black filled the throne room; its walls were painted in crimson as bright as their armor as Ben despatched each and every guard. When it was done, panting and drenched in blood, he faced the Emperor again.

“Tell me where she is and I will end you swiftly.”

Pure hatred finally broke the old man’s placid countenance. “My grandchild. A Skywalker.” He spat on the floor. “An abomina-”

Ben pushed his sword straight through the Emperor’s neck until the tip struck the back of the iron throne with resounding ring.

“I’ll find her myself,” he muttered and wrenched his sword from the dead emperor. The body lolled to the side like some hellish doll, eyes wide open, blood pouring from the wound. Still too good a death.

Alderaanian soldiers flooded into the room, pausing to take in the mess.

“Majesty?”

Dameron. Formal in front of the troops. 

“Search every floor, every room,” Ben commanded. “Don’t stop until the queen is found.”

****

No corner in that cursed fortress was left in the dark. Every room was searched. Even the tunnels Ben arrived through were combed over.

Rey wasn’t there.

Exhausted and hopeless, Ben leaned against one of the chilled stone walls and slid to the floor; his sword clattered as it fell beside him but he didn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything. His eyes didn’t see his army swarming around him, still searching even though it was useless.

Blood covered his hands, his face; sticky, the taste of iron on his tongue. His bones had never ached more than now.

His soul was in tatters.

Palpatine hadn’t lied. Maybe Rey wasn’t dead but she wasn’t in the fortress. She was gone and Ben had no idea where. Everyone who might have told him was dead. Most from his own hand.

_Too quick to action_. His mother’s voice. _Patience, my son._

Now he paid the consequences of his rage.

A hand passed over his face, his own, some vain attempt to wipe away thedrying gore.

“Your majesty.”

Majesty. King. He wasn’t worthy. He wasn’t able to protect his own family. Bail would have known how. He should still be king. But he was dead. Pierced by an Imperial arrow in the first assault on Coruscant. Stupid. Ben’s fault.

_Patience_.

“Sire!”

“What?” Ben snapped, eyes locking onto a frightened foot soldier standing before him. Imperial colors, tattered. Beside him stood Dameron, scowling. He was the one who’d spoken.

“This one has information you want to hear.”

Slowly, Ben stood, towering over both men. “Out with it.”

  
“The person you’re looking for…” the soldier swallowed. He looked scared enough to vomit. “I think I know where she is.”

Like the phoenix, hope rose again from the ashes of Ben’s heart. But tempered, cautious.

“Where? Here? In the fortress?” he demanded, taking a step forward, meaning to intimidate the already witless boy. Barely seventeen. How many others of his age had Ben struck down this day? This war?

“N-no, s-sire,” the young soldier shook his head. “In the forest. I s-saw them. They disappeared in the trees.”

“When was this?”

“Two days ago, sir.”

Palpatine had snuck her away before the battle, one more attempt to best his enemy. The forest was ancient, riddled with a labyrinth of pathways covered in vines and roots. It was almost impossible to find one’s way through.

But Ben knew the forest. It was where she had asked him to marry her, an act of defiance. Brave. Braver than Ben could ever dream to be.

Fate had guided him to her once, it would again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days of a careful search revealed nothing. But the forest was expansive, stretching hundreds of miles, stopped only by the cliffs and the ocean.

So the search continued. Ben entered the forest with a small party, leaving Dameron and the generals to handle the conquered Coruscant. It would not remain conquered; the people would be given their freedom, more than they ever enjoyed under Palpatine, and the rightful king would be restored.

In the forest, a week, then two weeks passed. No sign of Rey. The Dantooine border. Back into Coruscant. Tree after tree after tree, the sun mostly hidden from view. There was plenty of game, a stream here and there.

Ben didn’t care how long it took, he would find her.

Three weeks. Ben and his fellow searchers were deep in the forest now; the trees grew thick around them, the ground bare of grass, bumpy with rocks and roots. Less water. The trees soaked it up for themselves.

A strange aura pervaded the air, as if the place was haunted. Maybe it was. Maybe some of those roots he tripped over were actually bones, unfortunate souls lost in the green maze, unable to find their way out because they couldn’t see the sun.

Did a tree move there?

No. His imagination.

The men were jumpy. He couldn’t blame them but still pushed on. They couldn’t stop now.

The smell of smoke.

Was the forest on fire?

Instinct told him no. Energy renewed, Ben and his men surged forward, following the scent of burning wood.

****

It was a larger building than Ben expected, a veritable manor. The place Palpatine had probably planned to escape to in the event he made it out of the fortress alive. Well, he hadn’t.

Ben ordered his men to surround the place. There was no sign of Imperial guards but he was prudent. Once assured there would be no ambush, he pounded on the grandiose door of the manor, made out of the same wood as the trees that surrounded them, fearsome, fantastical creatures carved into its surface.

“Open!” He shouted. “Now!”

A tiny woman, the shortest Ben had ever met, greeted him on the other side of the door. Her large eyes took him in and a delighted smile parted her cracked lips.

“Took you long enough, young Solo.”

For a moment, Ben forgot his mission, so taken aback by the blunt words, as if she was expecting him.

“What?”

“She’s upstairs with the bairn. Go on,” the old woman stepped aside. “Go to her.”

Ben didn’t know who this woman was, but saw no deceit in her demeanor. Was it so easy? Could he really simply run upstairs and see Rey? Hold her?

“By the Fates,” the old woman rolled her eyes. “Have you not been parted long enough?”

“Maz? Where are you?”

Her voice. Her sweet, sweet voice. Clear as a bell.

Only a few seconds passed between her call and Ben leaping up the stairs.

There she stood, framed in an arched doorway, in a gown the color of the leaves outside, ethereal, a wood nymph. Most of her hair was down, cascading in gentle, chestnut waves against the satin of her dress, but around her head was a crown of braids, as if she wore a halo.

At his arrival on the landing she turned. Their eyes met and she gasped, a hand covering her mouth. Only a moment later the hand fell away to reveal the most radiant smile.

“Ben.” 

She started forward and he closed the distance between them, meeting her and gathering her in his arms, lifting her off the floor.

“I’ve been searching for you. For so long,” he whispered, hiding his face against her neck. Jasmine and vanilla filled his senses. “Rey…” his voice broke, his body shuddered.

“My love…” Rey pulled back only to press her mouth to his in a fervent kiss, affirming she was there in his arms. Alive and thriving. “I know,” she breathed, “I never doubted you.” Her fingers slid over his shoulders, his neck, into his hair, bringing life to his whole being.

Ben kissed her again, her mouth, her cheek, her head. Anywhere. Everywhere.

“I missed you,” she said and a sob followed. Ben’s heart broke to see the tears that flowed down her freckled cheeks. Her eyes shone and her shoulders trembled. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I’m here now.” Ben swallowed back his own tears. “I’m here. And the Empire is gone, Rey.” Her eyes widened. “The Emperor is dead.”

Her gaze fell to his chest. “My grandfather is really dead?” A strange note in her voice.

“Yes.” Was she upset? He hadn’t thought she would grieve for Palpatine. But no. When she lifted her head there was only relief in her expression.

“He tried to tell me you were dead. That the Empire was winning the war,” she told him quietly. “I didn’t believe him on either count.” Now her gaze did falter into grief. “Was it terrible?”

Ben would not lie to her. Never. “Yes. Many died.”

“Not for me,” she whispered, new tears in her eyes. Ben cupped her cheeks, brushing away those that fell, and marveled at her compassion. What good had he done, to be loved by such a woman?

“Some,” he admitted. “Our people love you. But they also fought to end his treacherous rule, Rey. Your kidnapping was just the spark of a fire long overdue. Now we’re _all_ free.”

It seemed as if the world dropped from Rey’s shoulders, the weight of her grandfather’s sins. Ben slipped his arms around her again and held her close. She sighed and it sounded so very much like the last one he’d heard her utter, that day she was taken, his heart ached.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I couldn’t protect you.”

“Darling,” Rey’s hand cradled the back of his head, her slender fingers stroking through his hair. “Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t know. We were all taken by surprise.”

He shook his head. “I failed you.”

At that she withdrew enough so that she captured his eyes. “You didn’t fail, Ben. The Empire is gone and we’re together. We won.”

“Only by a miracle,” he murmured. She tilted her head, curious. “We had a spy on the inside,” he explained. “I don’t know who. They sent us information vital to our success. I expected to find them in the fortress, but no one came forward after we took it. I owe them everything, Rey. I only wish I could have thanked them.”

“Ah,” Rey’s lips lifted in a coy smile. “Then you may do so now.”

Ben frowned. “What?”

“I was your spy. Well, Maz and I. She got the messages out.”

“You?” Ben stared at his wife - his beautiful, magnificent wife - in awe. “How?”

“My grandfather’s hubris was such that he didn’t suspect I could find a way to deliver messages to you. Who would think the princess, heavy with child, and her old governess capable of such a conspiracy?”

She was grinning, so proud of herself. Indeed, Ben was proud, too, but also horrified.

“You could have been caught!” he exclaimed. “Killed!”

“Hush,” she pressed a finger to his mouth. “All is well now. I couldn’t just stand by and watch,” Rey cupped his cheek, “while you fought to save us.”

Would he ever cease to be amazed by her? Before Ben could say as much, a soft coo drew his attention to the room from where Rey had come. His heart stopped and he turned to Rey, who gave him a wide and happy smile.

“Is that..?”

“Come,” she took his hand and guided him into the room, “come meet your children.”

Ben stopped short in the doorway. “ _Children_?”

Rey laughed and tugged on his hand, toward a cradle set by a window. When he reached it, he stared in wonder at the occupants. Two tiny, swaddled bundles lay beside each other, sleeping peacefully. Their faces were round and healthy and hair as dark as his peeked out from beneath sleeping caps. They were the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen.

“Twins,” he breathed.

“Yes,” Rey nodded and eyed him. “A boy and a girl. It runs in the family, I hear.”

He laughed quietly. Slowly, he reached in and stroked one of his children’s cheeks in the lightest touch, not wanting to wake them. The babe shifted as if toward his hand, but did not wake.

“Palpatine said there was only one child,” he whispered, eyes fixed on the infants.

“He didn’t know. They were born shortly after Maz and I arrived here. She helped me. Our guards… they abandoned us not a day after our arrival. I assume because they knew you would come.” Now Ben did turn his gaze away from their children and to Rey’s blinding smile. “They knew you would win, as I did.”

“Their names…” he whispered, desperate to be told, needing to know if it was as he thought.

“Breha,” Rey touched their daughter’s yellow sleeping cap, “and Han,” sherepeated the motion to their son’s green cap.

Yes. Both names from his family. It was what Rey wanted.

“Breha,” Ben mimicked Rey’s movements and brushed his daughter’s tiny hand, “and Han,” he did the same to his son. “They’re perfect. Perfect.”

Emotion overcame him and he pulled Rey into a tight embrace. Relief, gratitude, and happiness finally brought forth the tears he’d been holding back. The Resistance won the war, the many regions of the Empire were now free to form a Republic as long wished, and Ben was king of Alderaan, but he didn’t care.

His whole world was in this room. If all the rest turned to dust, if he lost his kingdom, if all that remained were these three beautiful beings, then he would consider himself the richest man alive.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Ben heard her smile as she replied. “And I love you.”

Together they defied the Emperor, together they brought down the Empire, and together they watched over their children as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the dive back into this world!🥰


End file.
